Les liens invisibles
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: ...Laissent les marques les plus profondes... Suite directe de l’épisode 211, celui où Kyle découvre la photo d’Adam et… One-Shot


Les liens invisibles laissent les marques les plus profondes.

Résumé : Suite directe de l'épisode 211, celui où Kyle découvre la photo d'Adam et… One-Shot

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Kyle XY ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic, ce n'est que pour le plaisir (le votre, j'espère et le mien...)

Note : J'ai écrite cette fic avant d'avoir vu le 212, toute ressemblance est involontaire...

Voilà la nouvelle version qui n'a rien de plus que l'ancienne, sauf qu'il y'a moins de faute et qu'une petite incohérence à été corrigée…

**XXXY**

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la photo. Il était hypnotisé, autour de lui tout semblait atténué, comme si toutes ses sensations étaient amoindries. Sauf sa vue. Mais il ne pouvait voir au-delà du cliché qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Jessi et lui… Non ! Non, c'était Adam. Adam et … Une femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jessi.

78122… 8 ?

En voyant ce numéro, il avait cru qu'une autre expérience avait été lancée après que Foss l'ait libéré mais Jessi avec le même âge que lui. Il n'y comprenait rien. A moins qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre…

Il aurait suffit qu'il prenne sa clef USB, qu'il consulte le fichier qu'il avait pris chez Manacorp et il aurait la réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Mais en avait-il réellement besoin ? Il y avait des choses qui se passaient en lui quand elle n'était pas loin. Infimes, presque imperceptibles, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins bien réelles. Il faisait en sorte de les ignorer et y parvenait plutôt bien. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas éternellement faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. Il devait vivre avec. Il se souvenait encore le frisson qui l'avait parcouru quand il lui avait prit la main pour la sortir de Zzyzx, il se demandait encore comme il avait fait pour faire comme si de rien était… Il se sentait perdu. Il avait cru être seul à la mort d'Adam mais voilà que finalement, elle était là. Terrifiante et attirante à la fois. Elle était comme lui mais si peu humaine. Son comportement était pour le moins déstabilisant. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur Nicole et qu'elle lui ait offert une famille. Jessi était loin d'avoir était aussi gâtée que lui. Cette femme, Emily, n'était sans doute pas sa sœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour comprendre ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle…

« Kyle ! T'as de la visite !»

La voix de Josh le tira de ses pensées. Après un instant de panique, il remit la photographie dans le coffre et le referma d'un geste brusque. Il ne voulait en parler à personne pour le moment, inutile d'en faire toute une histoire tant que rien n'était sûr.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Amanda arrivait dans sa chambre avec un sourire. Il se composa un visage accueillant et relégua la photo dans un coin de son esprit, ou du moins, il essaya.

« Je te dérange pas au moins ? »

Il en conclut qu'il ne devait pas être très doué pour cacher ses émotions. Cela n'avait rien de très nouveau mais il allait devoir faire des efforts s'il voulait garder son secret.

Il sourit à sa petite amie et lui répondit :

« Non, j'étais juste en train de … réfléchir. »

Elle sembla convaincue et n'en demanda pas plus. Heureusement, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui mentir. Ils avaient prévu de passer l'après-midi ensemble et c'est ce qu'ils firent même si le jeune homme avait la tête ailleurs. Amanda parlait beaucoup et Kyle se contentait de dire « oui » ou « non » de temps en temps pour qu'elle pense qu'il écoutait.

Au fond, il n'avait qu'une envie, en parler à quelqu'un. Il n'était pas seul, il se sentait moins comme une erreur de la nature. Mais à qui dire une chose pareille ? Declan ? Il connaissait déjà son secret mais… Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Si Jessi n'avait pas jugé bon de le lui dire quand ils avaient leur pseudo relation, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que la jeune fille ignorait tout de son véritable passé. Pire ! Jessi croyait avoir un passé… Et s'il se trompait ? Et si elle n'était qu'une adolescente normale ? Un peu dérangée certes, mais sans aucun rapport avec lui… Cependant, la photo d'Adam prouvait le contraire.

Hasard ? Coïncidence ? Il voulait bien être naïf mais il avait des limites quand même. Il y'avait une explication et il ne pourrait pas se satisfaire encore longtemps de ce qu'il pouvait deviner.

Il fut soulagé quand ils se séparèrent devant la maison des Trager. En temps normal, il lui aurait proposé de rester un peu mais là, il était plus que pressé de se retrouver seul.

Après s'être assuré qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait besoin de lui, il s'isola dans sa chambre et il consulta le fichier 781228.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, tout devenait clair et limpide. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'apprendre de nouvelles choses mais plutôt de se souvenir. A chaque instant, il avait eu ces informations en lui, c'était juste qu'il n'y avait pas accès… Ou qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Par contre, ce qui avait été fait à la jeune femme après son départ, le troubla. Programmée !! Ils la prenaient pour un ordinateur !

Il ressortit la photo et passa ses doigts sur le visage de la femme…

Il se laissa aller dans sa baignoire, toujours la photo dans ses mains, il s'y sentit de suite plus détendu mais cela ne lui fournissait aucune solution. Que devait-il faire ?

En parler ? A qui ? En fait, la seule personne qu'il voulait voir à cet instant était Jessi. Elle avait besoin d'aide ! Elle avait le droit de savoir !

Sa montre indiquait six heures a.m. Il n'aurait pas le temps de faire l'aller retour jusqu'à chez la jeune femme. C'était bientôt l'heure du diner…

A table, il resta silencieux puis pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il demanda :

« Amanda et moi, on voudrait aller au cinéma ce soir, cela pose un problème ? »

Il s'étonna lui-même de son aplomb pour le mensonge et il ne culpabilisa presque pas. C'était un cas de force majeure, du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre et y réussissait plutôt bien.

« Non, bien sur, tu peux y aller ? », lui répondit Nicole avec sourire.

Elle était contente le voir agir comme un adolescent normal. Elle se doutait qu'il y'aurait toujours des zones d'ombre avec Kyle et qu'elle ne le connaitrait probablement jamais mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennuis, cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure.

C'est ainsi que peu avant vingt heures, Kyle quitta la maison des Trager pour se rendre chez Jessie. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire, il avait pris sa clef USB, espérant que cela l'aiderait à convaincre la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle ne vivait pas seule et n'avait pas songé à inventer une excuse pour expliquer sa présence.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de l'appartement qu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire…Et il était déjà trop tard pour reculer.

**XXXY**

Jessi était confortablement assise sur le canapé à regarder un vieux film, Autant en emporte le vent. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Elle était fascinée par le courage de Scarlett et admirative par l'amour que Rhett pouvait lui porter. Ella aurait voulu connaitre ça aussi…

Quand on frappa à la porte, elle fut tentée de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mais finalement, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait venir avoir envie de voir Emily ou elle, elle se leva. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle reconnu Kyle. D'un geste, elle l'invita à entrer ce qu'il fit après une brève hésitation.

Il détailla un peu l'intérieur, c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici.

« Ta sœur n'est pas là ? » voulu-t-il savoir quand il ne vit pas Emily.

Jessi fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Officiellement, elle travaille tard. »

Elle semblait un peu amère et même si cela ne le regardait pas, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :

« Et officieusement ?

-Elle est avec sa fille, elle ne rentrera pas de lui nuit…Et elle me dira qu'elle est repartie de bonne heure pour Manacorp…

-J'ignorais qu'elle avait une…

-Moi aussi, le coupa-t-elle. »

Devant son air surpris elle haussa les épaules et se contenta de lui dire que c'était une longue histoire.

En parlant d'historie, il en avait une à lui raconter… Comment lui dire ?

« Tu as un ordinateur ? »

Si elle fut étonnée, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre et lui indiqua la chambre d'Emily où se trouvait un ordinateur de bureau que Jessi pouvait utiliser à sa guise. Elle avait fouillé dans tous les fichiers sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

Le jeune homme s'installa face au moniteur et Jessi prit place à ses cotés. Il prit une grande inspiration et…

« Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, impossible à admettre mais si tu veux bien m'écouter et me faire confiance, tu finiras par me croire. Tu es, sans le savoir, la seule avec qui je puisse partager ce secret… »

Elle était en larmes, roulée dans ses draps, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Kyle avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais elle refusait qu'il la touche.

Il jetait fréquemment des regards inquiets vers la porte s'attendant à voir Emily arriver à n'importe quel moment. Il ne se voyait pas du tout lui expliquait ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi sa pseudo petite sœur était dans un tel état.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et fouillant dans les placards, il trouva de quoi lui faire un chocolat chaud. Quand il lui apporta, elle s'était assoupie. Il la regarda un instant et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire avant. Elle était belle. Pas cette beauté angélique qu'avait Amanda mais quelque chose de plus sombre mais d'indéniablement attirant. Il posa le mug sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il repoussa avec douceur une mèche brune qui zébrait le front de la jeune fille. Ce simple geste suffit à la tirer de son sommeil. Elle avait un regard de biche apeurée, sauf que cette fois, au lieu de le fuir, elle se blottit contre lui. Chacun d'eux sentit le cœur de l'autre battre à l'unisson du leur.

Lequel prit l'initiative du baiser ? Qui sait. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux.

Ce contact les électrisa. Plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant. Ce moment, ils l'avaient attendu toute leur courte vie. Cet instant où ils seraient enfin réunis, ils l'avaient espéré sans le savoir…

**XXXY**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyle dormit dans un vrai lit. Il s'y réveilla nu et seul.

Les choses avaient dérapé. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin, ou peut-être que si, il en avait eu envie. Mais pas si vite, pas comme ça.

Il récupéra ses affaires et s'habilla en vitesse. Il remarqua alors une lettre sur l'oreiller.

_Jessi s'excusait, elle lui demandait pardon… Elle lui disait d'être prudent, qu'Emily était bien plus dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Il faudrait qu'il soit prudent et qu'il protège les gens qu'il aimait. Elle était partie. Elle ne reviendrait pas._

_Elle le remercia aussi de lui avoir permis de savoir ce que cela faisait d'aimer aussi fort._

Qu'avait-il fait ? Et Amanda ? Comment il pourrait continuer avec après ça ?

**XXXY**

Il se glissa sans bruit dans la maison des Trager. Il faisait encore sombre et il espérait que personne n'aurait remarqué qu'il avait découché.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Stephen lui tomba dessus.

« C'est à cette heure si que tu rentres ? »

Kyle baissa la tête gêné, plus par le fait de s'être fait prendre que par réelle culpabilité.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Stephen.

Kyle resta silencieux, se demandant jusqu'à quel point la vérité pouvait être bonne à dire.

« Tu sais, tu aurais pu t'en sortir sans problème, continua l'ainé. Mais Amanda est passée ce soir. Elle voulait voir si tu étais partant pour un ciné, quelle ironie quand même. »

A ce moment, Nicole descendit les escaliers, évitant à Kyle de devoir commenter le passage de sa petite amie qui avait mit son mensonge à jour.

« Mon Dieu, Kyle ! Où étais-tu passé ? » Questionna Nicole.

Décidément, cette question intéressait tout le monde…

Kyle décida de dire la vérité… En la romançant un peu.

« J'étais chez… Chez Jessi. Elle… Je…. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et il était justifié. Elle… »

Il croisa le regard de Nicole et fut attristé d'y voir de la peine mais aussi de l'inquiétude et des reproches.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Je suis Jessi en thérapie j'aurais pu…

-Non, je ne crois pas, la détrompa Kyle. Elle est partie.

-Partie ? Comment ça ?

-Elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie. Où ? Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester. Je suis désolé de vous avoir mentit mais j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait le mieux. »

Il passa devant les deux adultes et regagna sa chambre, sous leurs regards indécis.

**Et le temps passa…**

Dernier jour de cours ! Plus que quelques heures et il serait en vacances pour deux mois avant d'entrer à l'université. Il avait eu son diplôme haut la main et il avait pu choisir l'université de son choix. Il avait opté pour une pas très éloignée des Trager, ils lui manqueraient trop s'il ne pouvait les voir quand il le souhaitait.

Josh entra dans la cuisine et lança le courrier sur la table sans un mot. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien réveillé, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Kyle jeta un œil à la pile et vit son nom sur la première enveloppe… Et une écriture familière. Une écriture qu'il avait vue chaque jour depuis presque un an et demie. Chaque jour, il lisait le mot que Jessi lui avait laissé avant de disparaitre de sa vie. Il agrippa l'enveloppe et la glissa dans sa poche, il ne tenait pas à ce qui quiconque la voit et pose des questions auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre. Il avait développé un certain talent pour le mensonge mais il répugnait toujours à s'en servir.

Il avait encore du temps avant de devoir partir pour le lycée, il retourna dans sa chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte. Il s'isolait souvent depuis des mois et plus personne ne s'en étonnait. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Amanda de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire souffrir et il avait réussit à la convaincre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Ils étaient restés amis mais ce n'était plus vraiment comme avant.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec fébrilité et en sortit une photo. On pouvait y voir Jessi avec un bébé sur ses genoux. Pas de lettre. Il retourna le cliché et pu lire :

_Mon Kyle,_

_Je te présente Arthur, notre fils. Il a tes yeux et ton sourire. J'ai trouvé une raison de vivre et c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée._

_Tu me manques. J'aimerais que tu sois avec nous mais tu as ta vie et je te la souhaite aussi heureuse que possible._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Jessi._

Il avait une famille. Les Trager étaient adorables et tout ce que vous voudrez mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait un fils ! Sa chair, son sang.

Il se promit de les retrouver. Jessi et Arthur. Sa famille. Il ignorait le temps que ça lui prendrait mais ils seraient réunis.

Il rangea précautionneusement la photo avec l'autre, celle d'Adam et la femme inconnue.

Adam avait du perdre cette femme… Il refusait de voir l'histoire se répéter.

Il les retrouverait…

_**FIN**_

Le titre est une citation d'Isabelle Sorente.

Ce que Kyle dit à Jessi quand il va la voir est inspiré d'un passage du livre Et si c'était vrai… de Marc Levy.

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fan du ship Jessi/Kyle, j'espère qu'il y'en aura un ou deux qui passeront par là…

_Bien ? Bof ? Beurk ? Je prends tous les commentaires, c'est comme ça qu'on évolue ;) _


End file.
